


The Moment I Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Peter's Birthday





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, haven't posted in a while but here's a short fic based on Taylor Swift's the moment I knew.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It was Peter’s birthday, he was so excited for this day since he was gonna spend it at the Stark Tower with his pseudo- dad, Pepper, the Avengers, his aunt, his best friend and his girlfriend.

Or that’s what he thought.

He was in the middle of the living room looking at the decorations, the various tables full of food and gifts people have brought for him on this occasion. It’s been a long time since it’s been like that, a true celebration of his life and people enjoying his company. Long were the nights where he would spend in his room wishing for things to get better and now they are.

But the only thing that isn’t better is the fact that MJ hasn’t busted through the door with her stoic self to others but secret smiles only saved for Peter. It was the perfect night but he kept glancing at the door waiting for her to come in. People keep coming over to him and asking him about how he’s been and what are his plans for after he graduates high school, but all he can focus on is on that memory of her telling him she’d be there.

He keeps looking at the phone and at the door but she still doesn’t come in, he tries not to worry too much but then like slow motion, it’s picture time and he poses with Ned, Betty, May, Shuri, Wanda, Natasha, Tony and Pepper and the rest that want to keep the memory of his 17th birthday. 

The hours pass by, Thor and Loki come by as a surprise bringing their friend Brunnhilde, telling him stories about Valkyries and more of the Norse mythology that he loves so much. He wants to be alone but Ned always seems to know that there’s something wrong, so he follows him down the hall to the bathroom and Peter tries not to fall apart, but all he says is 

“she said she’d be here Ned, I don’t know why she isn’t here” and Ned sighs and pats his friend’s back and tells him it’ll be okay even if he can’t get a hold of MJ.

They come back out to the living room and Peter sees everyone laughing then Shuri approaches and asks him when is she meeting the famous Michelle, and Peter gives her a fake smile knowing there’s something missing

“She’ll be here soon”

Later on, it’s time to sing happy birthday and Tony and May come in holding the tallest cake he’s ever seen, the lights dim and everyone starts singing and he can’t stop the tears streaming down his face in front of everyone he knows. He blows the candles and makes the only wish he can think of right now, his girlfriend spending his birthday with him.

The room is full of people that means the world to him but what do you do when the one that means the most to you is the one who didn’t show?

“She should’ve been here” he scoffs. “And I would’ve been so happy” he sighs and gives another big smile to everyone around him and thanks them for taking the time to come here and spending it with him. That melts everyone’s heart and he smiles a little bit teared up to them then he gets the tightest group hug.

When he’s about to get into bed, he gets a call

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it” he hears MJ’s tired voice

“I’m sorry too” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me as @redputationn on twitter in case you wanna give me hate after this i'm sorry i put y'all through this goodbye


End file.
